


Tales of the Six Paths

by The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus



Series: The Lotusverse [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, F/M, Family, First chapter is just the family hanging out, Fluff, It's honestly a weird combo, Lore Rewrite, Naruto and Hinata as parents, Rainy Days, just something for fun, story time, then it delves into the lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Hinata retires from ninja life and instead devotes her efforts and Byakugan towards researching the mysteries of chakra. In the process, she gets to learn more about not just chakra, but the history of the shinobi world. Naruto's also there.A series of legends and origin stories as told by Hinata and Naruto in various situations set in the Lotusverse, my rewrite of Naruto that follows the basic timeline and story of canon with major adjustments along the way.  I wanted to explore my vision for the background of this universe, but I thought I'd spice it up by writing them in a Naruhina context. Should be fun.Stories will include: the legend of the Sage of Six Paths; Kurama's story; the Uzumaki clan; and the foundation of the Hidden Leaf, among others.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Lotusverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811092
Kudos: 6





	Tales of the Six Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Naruto and Hinata four kids in this universe. After Boruto and Himawari, they had fraternal twins: a girl, Hinami (日波 in kanji for 'sun' and 'wave') and a boy, Kaito (海飛 for 'ocean' and 'flight'). Most twins are given very similar names (a practice I find both hilarious and depressing), but I wanted to reference Namikaze Minato, as well as Naruto and Hinata's desire for freedom in the Hyuuga clan. Also, I completely changed Boruto's whole story. I might write more about his story some other time.

Rainy days were the best. 

Hinta hummed to herself as she cheerfully looked out of the window at the torrential rain battering the village, a steaming mug of tea cupped in her hands. The entire world outside the house seemed dark and foreboding, as though the rain formed a curtain of grey and gloom around them, but Hinata was in high spirits. The lighting in their house was dim, and the crashing noise of the storm outside formed a constant background noise some would call annoying, and a slight chill creeped into the house, but Hinata smiled. 

Hinata loved rainy days. 

She felt something tugging at her dress and looked down to see Himawari looking intently up at her, pulling with one hand, waving an empty little frog-shaped mug in the other, a pout gracing her little face.

Dark blue hair the colour of the night sky, as opposed to her bright blue eyes reminiscent of clear day skies, little round face adorned with a pair of whiskers on each cheek, Himawari sheepishly let go of her mother’s dress and adjusted the bunny ears on her head. Whenever it rained, for whatever reason, she loved to put on (or try to put on, at least) her light pink bunny onesie (Kakashi strangely had an eye for cute things); today was no different, and Hinata had to fight the urge to start hugging and kissing her daughter all over as she crouched down to fix the haphazardly donned onesie.

“I think someone wants something,” Naruto chuckled from his position on the sofa, lying down with Hinami sprawled over his chest, asleep and drooling all over his white T-shirt, and Kaito comfortably sleeping in the crook of his arm. He was smiling over at his wife while softly caressing Hinami’s head. Though they seemed to be a darker colour closer to Hinata’s own when they were just born, it was quickly becoming clear that both were proper Uzumakis; the little hair that graced their heads were becoming different shades of red. From the few photos left of Uzumaki Kushina, Hinata knew that Hinami would be a carbon copy of her grandmother, from her facial features to her fiery hair, and Kaito looked quite a bit like the Fourth Hokage but with red hair a few shades darker than his sister’s. They looked just like their paternal grandmothers. With an exception, of course. 

Their eyes. Their beautiful, pearlescent eyes, pale lavender and reflective, shining with curiosity and innocence and all the potential in the world. Both had the same eyes, eyes that glowed warmly with soft light. 

Those eyes were her very own. 

The twins had only begun walking very recently, and have already been wreaking havoc around the house. Himawari loved it, and though she took it upon herself to ‘supervise’ her younger siblings in their quest to cause as much chaos as possible, she always would inadvertently end up encouraging them instead. Boruto, significantly older than the three, kept mostly to himself, though Hinata did catch a slightly wistful light in his gaze from time to time. Occasionally, there was sadness or jealousy instead.

It broke her heart. 

Himawari gave her mother a bright grin, showing off her missing front tooth, and sweetly gave her request: “Hot choco, please!”

“You know, she’s right, it is a bit chilly in here. Hot chocolate might be a good idea, ya know. Hey, if Hima’s getting some, can I get some too?” Naruto called out as softly as he could. As much energy as he had, even the Hero of Konoha was no match for the might of the Uzumaki twins. To wake them now would be like setting off two mountains of paper bombs. 

“No hot chocolate for you, Hima, but I can get you some warm milk. And dear,” she called out to her husband as she walked to the kitchen, Himawari at her tail, “how do you plan on drinking in that position?” 

Ignoring Naruto’s grumbling, she opened the refrigerator. Setting out some milk to be heated, she glanced over at her eldest, who was currently in the process of getting systematically destroyed in shogi by Shikadai. Though Boruto had been taught how to play by his grandfather, Hiashi never tried to push Boruto too much, content with letting his grandson win, which made him complacent.

_Boruto has been getting fairly overconfident recently. A little losing should be good for him._

Shikamaru and Temari had gone on a two week trip to Sunagakure a couple days ago, and had left their son with the Uzumaki family. Shikadai, who had already spent many a sleepover at the Uzumaki house, had taken the opportunity to try and embarrass his best friend in front of his parents as much as he could. 

“Come on! I had everything in place and everything, how’d you turn it around?” 

“You attack too much,” Shikadai lazily told him, though with a barely contained smirk, “you keep forgetting your own defence. You’re not actually that bad, you just forget that the person you’re playing against isn’t that bad either.” 

“Yeah, well, ojii-chan never tries this hard. I guess I thought this game was easier than it is, ya know,” Boruto complained, pulling his long, blond hair in frustration. He really needed a haircut. 

Hinata shook her head, and tried not to smile. She needed to have a talk with her father. 

“Would you two like some milk too? Maybe some juice?” 

“Juice would be great, thank you,” Shikadai said quickly, momentarily taking his eyes off of the game to flash her an appreciative smile. She beamed at him, then turned to her son. 

“No thank you, Kaa-san, I’m fine.” 

Hinata couldn’t help but frown. Recently, Boruto had switched honorifics for her and Naruto, forgoing ‘chan’ in favour of the more formal ‘san’. He was getting older, that was true, but she couldn’t help but feel a little odd. 

“Okay. Sarada dear, would you like something to drink too?” she asked as she turned her head to look at the last person in the living room, a young girl the same age as Boruto and Shikadai. She had mid-length black hair tied in a short ponytail, big black eyes hidden behind red-framed glasses, was wearing a red cardigan like Hinata, and a permanent scowl on her face. She was curled up with the family cat in one corner, starting out of the wide floor-to-ceiling window, a book open on her lap. 

“Just some water, thank you,” Sarada spoke quietly, with some unexpected grace considering her age. 

“Water, that’s good. Oh and dear,” Hinata added as she reached over for a glass, “please sit away from the window, it’s probably cold.” 

Sarada looked mutinous but did as she was told, grabbing the book and the cat and shuffling over to sit against the sofa, while Boruto snickered, then groaned as he was dealt a particularly humiliating defeat by Shikadai, who simply stood up and stretched in triumph.

If Shikadai had spent a lot of time at the Uzumaki home, it was nothing compared to Sarada, who stayed over so much she had her own room. Naruto would often joke that they spent more time with her and did more to raise her than Sasuke, but Hinata didn’t find it funny. Because it was true. Sasuke was constantly away, only visiting once in a while and taking Sarada for only a couple weeks at a time at most before dropping her off once again. It was hard for the young girl, but even though Hinata would rather have Sarada stay with them indefinitely, she and Naruto thought that it would have been unfair to deprive the young Uchiha from spending time with her father. 

She had just been dropped off this morning with no warning (for both her and them), so she was in an especially foul mood today; Boruto didn’t look too happy today either, though whether he was having another one of ‘those days’ or because of his devastating losses again Shikadai, Hinata wasn’t sure. She hoped it was the latter. 

_The rain’s probably bringing them down,_ she thought. She couldn’t let that happen. It was a rainy day, and Hinata loved rainy days. She had to come up with something to get the children to appreciate them like she did. 

Carefully handing a slightly crestfallen Himawari back her mug, now filled with warm milk, she set out the glasses of water and juice up on the counter for Shikadai to collect. Refilling her own tea, she brought her husband an identical mug, also of tea, and carefully extracted the twins, setting them on an armchair so that Naruto could sit up. He looked down at his tea with the same disappointed expression as his daughter, and quietly cleared his throat as Hinata covered the twins in a blanket 

“I asked for hot chocolate,” he said with a mock angry voice, catching Shikadai, who was handing Sarada her water, off-guard.

“Well you’re just going to have to make do with tea,” Hinata playfully shot back, fixing her husband with a glower. Shikadai looked confused, and Sarada seemed to lean forward in interest. Boruto facepalmed. 

“What good is tea? I wanted hot chocolate.” 

“It’s said that the Sage of Six Paths spent seven months eating and drinking nothing but hot tea that he prepared himself when learning the Deva Path,” she scolded as Naruto tried to scowl at his tea and then at her.

“Deva Path?” Boruto interrupted, more interested in breaking up his parents’ ‘game’ than in the content of his question. 

“Ooh, what’s that?” Himawari tagged along, clutching her milk as she hopped onto the couch next to her father. 

“Well, Hima, it’s one of the Six Paths,” Naruto quickly explained, eager to be the one to tell the kids about such things for once. Usually it was Hinata, and Naruto wanted to seem more informed in front of his children. “The Sage of Six Paths had six powers, and one of them was the Deva path. It let him be able to move stuff with his mind!” 

“Woah! What were his other powers?” Himawari asked, curiosity completely piqued. 

“Oh, that! Yeah, there was, umm, the Animal Path, and uh, the Human Paths, and, the Power-Sucking Paths, and…” Naruto gulped, and then quickly began drinking his tea while staring at his wife intently, beggin with his eyes. Hinata laughed a little.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to be a pain, but who’s this ‘Sage’ person?” Shikadai raised his hand, looking around, looking bewildered at the sudden change of subject. 

“The Father of all Shinobi, I thought everyone knew that,” Sarada replied, a little haughty. 

“Hey, you only know because Kaa-san’s the expert,” Boruto called out loudly, and looked as though he was about to continue when he caught his mother’s silencing look, turned to see the twins, who miraculously were still asleep, then huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Boruto’s right though, she is the world’s top expert on all things chakra and shinobi, including history,” Naruto whispered proudly (in a stage whisper, really) , keeping a wary eye on his wife and twins. 

“Yes, well, as Sarada said, the Sage is the Father of all Shinobi. He was probably the most important person in history,” Hinata said, walking over to sit on the armchair opposite the sofa, pulling her cardigan a little tighter over herself and looking out of the window to hide her growing smile. _Time to show them why rainy days are the best. Rainy days and family story time are the ultimate combination._ “You know, there’s actually a very interesting legend about him, and how he shaped the world. I think Boruto might have heard it before, and I think I told bits and pieces to Sarada, but I think it might be worth telling it fully.” 

Naruto caught on, grinning, and looked down at Himawari while rubbing her head. “What do you say, Hima, you want to hear Kaa-san tell a story?” 

“YEAH!” she whooped, only to wither a little at the panicked shushing from all directions as everyone frantically turned to look at the twins. Hinami shifted a little, but they still seemed fast asleep, somehow. “I want to hear,” she added quietly. 

“I’d love to learn more about the Sage,” Sarada said, eyes shining a little behind her glasses as she closed her book and went to sit on the couch beside Himawari. 

“Sounds interesting,” Shikadai said, rubbing the back of his neck as he went to sit cross-legged on the floor beside Boruto again. 

Hinata looked at her son, who simply shrugged, turned to look out of the window at the storm outside, then, smiling, began the story: “Well, since you all asked, here is the Tale of the Six Paths…”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Chapter 2: Rainy Days and Ancient Tales: The Priests. 
> 
> Comments and feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
